1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, an image processing apparatus, and a storage medium using secondary differences for recognition of an irradiation field.
2. Related Background Art
The recent progress in the digital technology makes it common to convert a radiographic image to a digital image signal, subject this digital image signal to image processing, and display it on a CRT or the like or print it out. In photography of the radiographic image it is common practice to diaphragm the irradiation area so as to radiate the radiation only into a necessary area of a human body on the humane grounds or for the reason of preventing scattering from unnecessary areas so as to prevent lowering of contrast. Normally, a processing parameter is determined from distribution of density values of the image prior to the image processing and the image processing is then carried out based on the parameter thus determined. However, if the irradiation area is not limited, unwanted information, in a sense, outside an area of interest is used for the determination of the image processing parameter, which poses a problem that appropriate image processing is not effected.
It is thus necessary to extract the irradiation area and determine the image processing parameter from information of only the area of interest. As an extraction method of the irradiation area, for example, Japanese Patent Application (Laid-Open) No. 05-007579 describes a method for dividing the image area into small areas and extracting the irradiation area, based on values of variance in the small areas. Further, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-90412 describes a method for expressing a change of image densities between a predetermined number of pixels near an end portion of the image area by an approximate equation substantially of a linear equation and extracting the irradiation area, based on the difference between assumed image density values according to this approximate equation and actual density values indicated by a sample image signal.
These methods are predicated on the premise that an object area in the photographic image includes the irradiation area (an area actually irradiated), and a process of judging whether the object area is an area including the irradiation area (which will also be referred to as an “area with an irradiation diaphragm”) or an area not including the irradiation area (which will also referred to as an “area without the irradiation diaphragm”) is carried out as a preliminary operation before execution of these methods.
Methods for judging presence/absence of the irradiation diaphragm include methods for comparing an average, a median, or the like of densities in a central area of the image with an average of densities of the object area and judging that the object area is an area with the irradiation diaphragm, if the average of densities of the object area is not more than a predetermined value, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,970, for example.